planes_of_ruinfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Design System
The Special Design System (SDS) In this living world setting, players will go to or come from any number of exotic places. In order to allow for the highest degree of role-play options for customization, we have decided to institute a system that will allow players to modify their characters in ways typically reserved for NPCs only, such as granting access to templates. It will also allow them to customize their class options further through the use of the adapted 3.5 gestalt system. For more information on these topics, links here. Of important note is that this /will/ increase the overall power of the playerbase. Half-fiends and vampires are going to be stronger than mortal races at the same level. Gestalt will allow for much stronger builds, particularly those traditionally accessed via multi-classing. We are aware of this, and we want to address this fact openly. These options will make characters stronger, but they are not intended to make characters stronger. They are intended to diversify the pool of options players have to make a character that is as unique and custom to them as possible without worrying that they will be sacrificing the ability to remain viable in terms of gameplay ability. This means that templates and gestalt will be regulated by the staff. Using them to make an otherwise unorthodox and difficult build into something unique but still effective during sessions is the goal. Slapping stat buffs onto already strong characters is the opposite of what we want. Making min/max class combos via gestalt is outright against the intent of the system. If it's already extremely strong in ordinary pathfinder, assume that a build will not be approved to be modified greatly by this system. How to Obtain Special Design Points (SD Points) The goal behind this metacurrency is to reward players for activity within the community. A living world needs to be just that - living - and in order to ensure that it is, it must have a base of active members who participate every day. The intent is not to make activity an incentive, but based on the idea that activity is its own incentive, and reward those who remain active here. In either case, it will be accumulated by the player, and consumed to modify individual characters. Every day, in the SD Claims channel on the Discord, a player may claim up to 2 SD by logging certain activities. These include, but may not be limited to: - RPing in a PoR RP channel - RPing on the PoR R20 table - Applying to join a session - Hosting a session as a GM - Editing/Contributing to the wiki - Creating assets for the community (maps, tokens, etc.) Each of these activities is worth 1 SD. Any combination of the above can be claimed to meet the daily limit of 2 SD. Additionally, every seventh time a player claims 2 SD for the day, they may claim an additional 2 SD as a Consistent Activity Bonus (CAB). In addition to the daily maximum of 2, it will be possible to obtain SD from a number of other sources. Special events, story sessions, and periodic holiday/commemorative bonuses will be awarded as well. The SD Claims channel will be monitored by staff, and a log of gains and expendatures will be kept. All the same, players are free to track their SD by themselves, there being no issue so long as the two numbers generally match up. How to Spend SD For the time being, SD will be spent to obtain the following benefits: - Starting at increased level - Raising your gestalt level - Starting with additional gold - Obtaining a template While the exact metrics of how much each of these options will cost have not been determined, the price will be determined by an estimation of how much time it would take to obtain the SD required, assuming that a player is fully active. An early gestalt level may be valued at 14 SD, the amount that a week of activity would typically award (bonuses not withstanding). That is to say, we feel that a week of the player's active participation in the community entitles them to this or some equivalent reward. Though we do not have any set prices now, any player interested in obtaining the above options are free to contact a moderator about pricing. This will help promote discussion of prices and lead us to a more definitive listing in the future. Additionally, if you think of an option that is not listed here, feel free to propose it to the staff. We'll be expanding the list over time. F.A.Q. Awaiting Questions Category:Rules